Forgotten History
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: A part of Hyrule's history forgotten. A Princess, an evil so powerful that it threatens to destroy all of Hyrule, a hope to stop that evil forever, a lost hero desperately needed...
1. Chapter 1

**History Forgotten**

By Sonic_2

Chapter 1: The Message

A lone, shadowy figure stood atop a hill in a large field. Far into the distance was a castle, whose torches were just being lit. The setting sun was almost behind a mountain, and its last beams dimly lit the field, casting black and golden shades across the beautiful, long, blowing grass of the land. The figure sat upon a horse, looking down at the castle. It saw the outer shell of the castle area, which held a town behind its thick outer walls and, even farther in, the actual castle.

"_The sun's almost gone. The castle's drawbridge will close soon. I must hurry!" _thought the figure.

The figure loudly smacked its horse's hindquarters, sending the horse galloping towards the castle. The figure looked at the sun, which was vanishing at an alarming rate. It struck the horse harder. The figure knew that even the next day might be too late for the land of Hyrule. It had to make it to the castle now and no later. The figure calculated that it was only a few yards away from the castle's outer walls. It made out the dark shape of a guard heading over to the drawbridge's chain controls. Again, the figure struck its horse, but now with all its might. The drawbridge began retracting into the castle's outer walls. The figure hit the horse again, causing it to squeal before jumping above the drawbridge and landing right behind it, only seconds before the old wooden bridge slammed shut. The guard stared at the figure for a moment, before it rode off into the town.

"I'm sorry, girl. But, forces beyond my control are at work." The figure gently patted its horse.

The figure raced through the town, past numerous houses and a temple, until it saw the path leading to the castle. It pushed the horse down the path, and, eventually, they reached a metal gate attached to a small building, which blocked the way. A guard came out of the building and walked over to the figure.

"What business do you have to come here at this hour?" asked the guard. He wore silver armor that reflected the recently risen moon's light. Without a word, the figure held out a letter. The guard took the letter and scanned its contents.

"Hahahah, the young princess sure was a funny one…'He is under my orders to save Hyrule.' What a joke! Her handwriting always was as crazy as her imagination when she was a child! Well, you can pass, sir." the guard slammed the spear he was holding against the ground, signaling another guard inside the building to open the gate. Or, at least, the figure thought that was how the system worked.

"Once you get to the castle's drawbridge, show the guard there this letter." The figure took the letter, as the guard held it out with a shaking hand. He was still chuckling.

The figure spurred its horse into moving again, then sped through the castle's courtyard, until it arrived at the castle's drawbridge, where it screeched to a stop. At this point, another guard walked up to the horse. The guard shuttered for a moment when a small patch of light from one of the castle's windows hit the figure's face. The figure corrected this, pulling its cloak tighter, so as to conceal himself.

"What business do you have here?" asked the guard.

After handing the guard the letter, which was briefly looked up and down by the guard, the cloaked male figure was told to wait a moment. The guard walked around one of the corners of the castle's walls and out of sight. After a few minutes, the guard returned.

"Lower the bridge!" the guard shouted. "The Princess, herself, has requested that you see her in the throne room immediately, sir. Leave your horse here, and I will attend to it, personally." The guard's vocal tone and choice of words had changed. The figure guessed it was because the guard figured he was speaking to someone of importance, as this "guest" had been summoned.

The figure dismounted from his horse. The guard was taken aback by how short the figure was. The figure walked across the drawbridge, and another guard showed up to escort him to the throne room.

Upon entering the throne room, the figure looked around. He saw that most of the throne room was, depressingly enough, gray brick walls with a single carpet in the middle of the long hall. At the end of the hall, stood the Princess, wearing a Pink and white dress with many golden colored intricacies adorning it. Her long, blond hair came down to half of her whole body's height. She stared at the figure, narrowing her eyes. She looked slightly surprised at the figure's appearance. His short height was the main cause of her surprise, but the figure's crimson robes donning the Sheikah symbol also contributed to her bewilderment.

"Leave us." Zelda said to all the guards that lined the throne room's walls. Once they left, she turned her attention back on the figure.

"Link? It's been years: How can you still be a child?"

"Maybe, because I'm not Link." The figure flicked back his arms, and, in a flash, the robe he was wearing collapsed heavily on the floor.

Zelda immediately stepped backwards. A look of shock shot across her face. After a moment, she built up the courage to talk again.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" she asked in a threatening voice. "How did you get that letter?!"

"Link gave it to me." he answered.

She stared at the stranger, taking in every detail of his body. Every gold and red line and splotch of his clothing, every fiber on his straw hat, every nook in his charred face, and every golden speck on his beak were analyzed by Zelda's keen, Hylian eyes.

"Look, there's no time to explain. Link sent me here to deliver a message to you." said the scarecrow-like figure.

"What is this message?" she asked, still suspicious.

"Think of the greatest evil that has ever threatened Hyrule. That has ever threatened you." The scarecrow-like creature stared at Zelda, as if he was trying to unlock her deepest, most secret memories.

"Ganondorf…" Zelda whispered. She fell back into her throne.

"Yes. He's coming back."

**A/N:** Okay for anyone who didn't figure it out, this fanfic's supposed to take place after Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Zelda's now an adult, and she's the same Zelda from Ocarina. Skull Kid was the figure in this chapter.

Also, this chapter has been extensively revised. The next chapter may also be revised and I may start to actually work on this fanfic, but I have some other ideas that I think I would be more serious about writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten History**

By Sonic 2

**A/N: **I'M BACK!!!! Well for now and I can only hope some people are still around. Since school has started this year I've had almost no free time, basically only Fridays and Saturdays, but now I'm on break and so I decided to write some more. Hopefully I'll continue to write in the little spare time I have but don't expect a lot of updates. (For all those two people who read this story and liked it. =P)

Chapter 2

The first few patches of the morning sun fell across Hyrule Castle. No noise was heard throughout the land besides the sound of a couco, trying to wake up everyone. Zelda on the other hand, along with the Skull Kid, had stayed up all night talking about how to stop Ganondorf from coming back. She had been pacing through her throne room, listening to what the Skull Kid had to say about how to stop Ganondorf from coming back, until she decided to go to the castle's library. On the way she started to ask the Skull Kid questions.

"So let me see if I've got this right." started Zelda. "Ganondorf is going to break the seal of the Sages that we put on him, right?"

"Yes." answered Skull Kid. "The Seal can only last as long as the Sages' power lasts. You are the only Sage right now not losing power and that is because you are the leader of the Sages."

"So to stop the Seal from breaking we need to either find new Sages, or find three stones and they are called what again?"

"All I know are there individual names; the wisdom Stone, the courage stone, and the power stone; they represent the three pieces of the triforce. The three stones can extract the triforce pieces from Link, Ganondorf, and you without any of you dying; another plus is that the three people who hold the triforce pieces do not have to be in the same room for the extraction to take place. Once you extract the pieces they will combine making the triforce become whole, the whole triforce will appear in front of the person who collected all the stones. All you have to do then is touch the triforce and wish for the seal on Ganondorf to last forever. After that the triforce will split into pieces again and the pieces will return to all of you. Did you get all that?"

"Yes I think so, but won't the triforce piece of power be sealed with Ganondorf forever then?" asked Zelda hesitantly.

"We can't worry about that, in fact it may be a good thing if its sealed forever, it will prevent any other things like this from happening again." explained Skull Kid.

"I suppose so." Zelda quickly turned from the hall her and Skull Kid were walking down into the library.

The library in the castle was a decent size; it was not like one you'd expect to find in a castle. It had two floors both of which had green carpets that had gold lines running along the sides. The carpets ran down in front of each isle of books but never covered the whole floor; Skull Kid noticed that the floor, which showed from the sides of the carpets, was gray. The bookcases were made of wood that was designed to look like gold, but the wood was old and showed signs of its aging. On the bookcases shelves were many large differently colored books, except for one large bookcase in a corner which held old yellow pieces of paper that were wrapped together with now dirty strings, the strings appeared to be used instead of binds.

"Princess why did you want to come here again?" asked Skull Kid.

"Well back in the throne room when you started talking about the stones and how Link and you were only able to find out the location of one of the stones, before he disappeared telling you to come here through a note…." Zelda fell silent for a moment before continuing. "Well, I thought the castle library might have a book or something that listed the other locations."

"Excellent idea princess!" exclaimed Skull Kid.

"I told you call me Zelda! And what is your name again?"

"Sorry!" apologized Skull Kid. "Well I've never really had an actual name; people just started calling me Skull Kid."

"Well we'll have to think up a name for you later." said Zelda as she approached the large bookcase that held the pieces of papers wrapped together by strings. She then started the long process of taking one set of papers and flipping through the tops of them, so that she wouldn't have to take the strings off, looking for anything related to the stones, if they wasn't any information she would place the set of papers back on the shelf she got it from and start again with a new set.

"These papers are the oldest writings in all of Hyrule, if there's anything written about those stones it'll be here." stated Zelda never stopping her search for a moment. "You can sit down over at that table."

Zelda pointed to a table that was just a few feet away. The table could seat four people and each would have plenty of space; it was large and very dark. Skull Kid sat down on one of the chairs that sat around it, he placed his hand on top of the table which had somehow, like wood almost always does, absorbed a lot of the early morning moisture. He sat there for a while; Zelda had gone through half the bookcase before she finally screamed in delight about finding a set of papers containing information about the stones. She quickly ran over and sat down at the table in the seat next to Skull Kid, she then placed the set of papers about the stones on the table.

"Okay." said Zelda before she started reading aloud while skimming through the papers. "The stones are called the stones of time…… they were made by yada, yada, yada……. here it is, locations!" Zelda then started reading the information on the locations of the stones of time. "The stones of time were scattered across Hyrule so that they would only be used in times of great danger. There is a map embedded in a temple near Termina, the location of the stone of wisdom is shown on the map. There is a map in the location of the stone of wisdom that shows the location of the stone of courage, and so on. This system of maps is used so that only the people who survive the stones of time's dangerous temples can find all three stones."

"So, Link and I found the temple that showed the location of the stone of wisdom. And there are maps in the stone's temples that give the locations of the other stones?" asked Skull Kid.

"That's what these papers say anyway." said Zelda. "So where is the stone of wisdom located anyway?"

"The stone of wisdom is actually located in a temple underneath this castle!"


End file.
